1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus having a Transition Minimized Differential Signaling (TMDS) receiver that receives and decodes a signal of a TMDS format, which is a digital signal, and a power control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TMDS signal, which is a kind of digital video signal, is input from a signal source, such as a computer or the like, to a TMDS receiver of a display apparatus through a Digital Video Interface (DVI) or a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI). The TMDS receiver decodes the received TMDS signal into a signal of a format which can be processed by the display apparatus.
A related art display apparatus having such a TMDS receiver enters a power-saving mode of a Display Power Management System (DPMS) if a synchronization signal output from the TMDS receiver is not detected.
However, since such a related art display apparatus may or may not enter the power-saving mode depending on whether or not the synchronization signal from the TMDS receiver is detected, standby power has to be supplied to the TMDS receiver in order to detect the synchronization signal in the power-saving mode. In this case, the TMDS receiver consumes a current of about 700 mA which increases the standby power consumption of the whole TMDS receiver.